


First Kiss

by Fluorites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, First Kiss, Hot Chocolate, Roommates, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluorites/pseuds/Fluorites
Summary: Pearlmethyst Week, Day 4 - Valentine's DayPearl and Amethyst's first kiss.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Pearlmethyst Week, Day 4 - Valentine's Day
> 
> This will be very cheesy, so buckle up my dudes.

They have been living together for almost four months now. Actually, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl have lived together for almost a year. But then Garnet moved out. So now it’s just Pearl and Amethyst.

First few weeks were tough without Garnet. She was the one that kept the balance in the house when things were unstable, and now she was gone.

But then the two roommates got back on track. They both grew up and learned to respect each other’s boundaries. Pearl stopped scolding Amethyst for her mess, Amethyst started to keep her things cleaner.  
Now that the balance resettled, they got back to their usual routines.

Except they started to spend more time together. And little did they know they were going to fall for each other.

In reality Amethyst had always had a thing for Pearl. It was just a little crush, more persistent when they were kids. Wait, no. Amethyst _loved_ Pearl when they were kids. Amethyst admired her _so much_ , it was really funny actually, but then the overloaded affection for Pearl started to fade as she got older, but it never completely disappeared.

And now their little movie nights and café trips did no good to erase Amethyst’s stupid crush.

In fact they started to get more _intimate_.

They would spend nights on their little balcony talking about life, laughing their souls out and sometimes one of the two, mostly Pearl, having a good cry, letting out the fears and the worries.

Amethyst instead kept everything inside her. Yes, she did talk to Pearl about her problems, but not about all of her problems. Not about how she wants Pearl to be hers, but is too scared to lose her. All the progress they made to grow a healthy relationship could get shattered, all because of Amethyst's stupid _childish_ feelings. It is breaking her heart how much she loves Pearl and not being able to tell her that because Pearl is probably not interested in her and Amethyst would probably ruin everything. Like always.

* * * 

Today Pearl bought some fairy lights for their balcony and now was arranging them on. She was very concentrated and Amethyst thought she looked very cute. 

It was February and the weather was pretty cold. It was a sunny day and it looked like outside was warm. Well, it was cold as fuck and Amethyst didn’t really know how Pearl could stay outside, working with the lights, wearing only a light sweater and a fucking pair of shorts. 

While Amethyst was zoning out thinking about Pearl’s absurd light outfit _ __that would probably make her freeze to death_ , __Pearl was already in, making herself a cup of tea. Yeah that girl also drank live five cups of tea per day. Amethyst knew way too much about Pearl, _ __what a creep.__ _

“Those lights are going to look so pretty tonight!” Pearl happily babbled about the lights. 

“So, hot chocolate and chill tonight huh?” Amethyst asked already knowing the answer. 

Pearl didn’t answer, instead she grabbed her mug, winked and pointed her finger at Amethyst, leaving the room. 

Amethyst sit there smiling like an idiot. 

* * * 

___Hot chocolate and chill_.__ An incredibly silly name for their nights out on the balcony. It was also incredibly awesome to stay out in the cold, with your _ __“loved one”_ __ sipping hot chocolate. The number one rule for this little tradition was “The later, the better". So they could truly enjoy the night, especially when everyone else slept, it felt so good. It felt special.  
_ 

Amethyst was the master of hot chocolate. Thick dark chocolate, a little bit milky for Pearl, a delicious mountain of whipped cream decorated with small colored marshmallows and confetti. _ __That_ __ was heaven _ _._ _

Amethyst hopped out, two mugs in her hands she watched Pearl arranging those stupid lights for the _ __685th time_ __ today. 

Their balcony was small but really comfy. There was a little white couch filled with cushions and blankets. And there were also a lot of plants. _ __Duh, Pearl_. __ And now soft yellow fairy lights were glimmering on the railing. This whole scenario looked ridiculously perfect. 

The atmosphere was really nice. A bit cold but the hot drinks did their job and warmed up their bodies. They quietly sipped their hot chocolates on the little couch for a few minutes. Both sharing a blanket with _ __not so much_ __ space in between them. Pearl didn’t look bothered by it. Amethyst instead noticed that really quickly and did her best to act normal. 

“Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day.” Pearl spoke quietly.  
Pearl didn’t like that Day. It reminded her of her old ex. 

“You still thinking about her?” 

“No. Let’s not make this about me again. Do you have _ __uhh_ __ anyone spe-" 

“PFFfft nope. Do you?” 

“No.” 

That was a weird conversation. Pearl didn’t want to talk about Rose and asked Amethyst if she had a valentine? _What if…_

No that was ridiculous. Pearl was just curios.  
But Pearl was also very quiet. 

“Hey are you alright?” 

Pearl didn’t even look at her. 

“Yeah, don’t worry.” 

Amethyst set her mug down and turned towards Pearl, facing her.  
Pearl looked flushed and looked deeply into Amethyst’s eyes. 

“You know if you need to cry, I’m here.” 

Pearl nodded and started to get closer to Amethyst. She looked like she was about to hug her. 

Amethyst was ready to comfort Pearl. She expected this. She knew Valentine's Day made Pearl sad. 

___Oh_ _ _

She had her arms hugging Amethyst’s neck. She gave her one last shaky look. And kissed her. 

It was a warm slow kiss. Pearl fully holding Amethyst. She could tell  
Pearl was afraid. She didn’t kiss back at first. She did not expect that. 

Pearl noticed Amethyst not reacting. What did she expect? She started to pull away from her with a pang of anxiety, feeling really stupid about what she had just done. 

Amethyst felt Pearl pulling away. No no no. She immediately grabbed her waist, yet still trying to be gentle and kissed her back with much more confidence. 

At this point Pearl was just desperately holding onto Amethyst, not wanting to let go. Amethyst let Pearl slide on her lap, still holding her as if she was the most precious thing she’s ever had. 

They both simultaneously broke the kiss. They just looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Wow” Amethyst breathed. 

Pearl just smiled, feeling incredibly relieved and happy. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Pearl muttered. 

Amethyst made a shocked face and quickly grabbed her phone,  
making Pearl jump. 

___12:33 AM_  
_Wed, February 14_ _ _

“Ah, you sneaky bitch.” Amethyst looked back at a grinning Pearl and kissed her again. 

“You did not expect that, huh?” 

Amethyst nodded and lazily kissed Pearl again. 

“So like, _uhh_ , be my Valentine?” Pearl asked, still a little scared for some reason. 

“Yes princess" 

“Don’t call me that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> tumblr: ooohhmystarss


End file.
